


Amorra Week- Day 6: Secret Admirer

by Raven_Hallowryn



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Amorra Week, F/M, Secret Admirer, Smut, Stalking, Violence, amorra - Freeform, dub-con, post-cannon, winter 2012
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-10 00:59:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Hallowryn/pseuds/Raven_Hallowryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot for the sixth prompt of Amorra Week (Winter Edition 2012).<br/>A run in with a deluded secret admirer turns into one of the most surreal experiences in the Avatar's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amorra Week- Day 6: Secret Admirer

**Author's Note:**

> (Author’s Note: This was a little hard for me but here it is. I noticed all the ‘secret admirer’ prompts so far were either comical or fluffy so I decided to be different and made something darker. Once again I fail at brevity and made something huge.  
> Trigger Warning: Dub-con smut with stalker triggers and violence.)

The crowd still roared and chattered loudly making the whole arena hum with unparalleled excitement that fueled Korra’s ego in the most delicious way, she was energetic and jumping around proudly, hugging Bolin and Mako enthusiastically. The match was over and they had just defeated an old Firreferets nemesis- the Tu Zin Tigerdillos.

Korra was ecstatic! It had been almost two years since the equalist war and she had almost given up hope of ever Pro-Bending again. After all she had had her Avatar training to complete and Mako had to focus on his new career as a police officer, so only Bolin had held their Pro-Bending dreams together and yet as soon as the chance arose it hadn’t taken much for the earthbender to convince them to reunite the team and now that they had been back in action for a few months, everything seemed so perfect.

They stumbled into the locker-room together with Korra still laughing and Bolin recapping the moves they had enacted during the match. The only one who was silent, albeit smiling, was Mako- he still seemed a bit distant ever since he had agreed that the relationship between himself and Korra wouldn’t work beyond friendship but the reunification of the Fireferrets as a team was already sweeping away the residual awkwardness between them.

“Woah! What’s all this for?!” Bolin gasped out loudly as he almost fell over the many baskets of bright blood red fire lilies that littered the whole locker room.

“Korra, he’s at it again!” Asami, who still remained as the Fireferrets sponsor, walked into the locker with yet another basket of the opulent flowers.

“Again?” Korra rolled her eyes, she was in too good a mood to be annoyed but the mystery of the strange admirer that kept sending her gifts was really making her flustered. “Did he at least send a note this time?”

“Actually, yes.” The raven head placed the basket down and presented Korra with an elegant parchment scroll, she then turned to the men with a soft smile. “Congratulations on the victory, guys. That was amazing.”

“Wasn’t it?” Bolin jumped excitedly and began to recount the most amazing moves of the match all over again while Mako and Asami commented on the other team’s performance. They didn’t take much notice to Korra’s secret admirer anymore, he had been sending stuff for weeks, escalating from simple gifts like dumplings to the huge masses of flowers that overflowed in the locker-room, it had simply become a trivial occurrence.

Korra unfurled the gold rimmed scroll and stared curiously at the message inside- it was written in Fire Nation script but the characters were blotchy and almost illegible, still the message made Korra’s smile slip from her lips as if melting off her face.

**‘Why are you so perfect? I want you. But people like you never see me.**

**I will make you see me, Korra.**

**You will be mine soon.’**

“Everything alright?” Mako suddenly snapped the Avatar out of her thoughts and she looked up from the note she had been frowning at.

“Oh.” Korra plastered a smile back on her face. The note had given her a strange vibe but she didn’t want to worry about it, she just wanted to enjoy the afterglow of their victory. “It’s nothing. Just another congratulations for our victory.” With that she torched the note to ash in her hands with a casual wave and joined her friends again.

“Speaking of which, there’s gifts for you guys too.” Asami smiled kindly pointing at the male section of the room.

“Awesome!” Bolin rushed to his side to find baskets of handmade sweets, fan letters, drawings, hand-knit fireferret themed dolls and many other things. “The ladies love big Bo.”

“Big Bo?” Korra laughed boisterously and Mako joined in with Asami as the firebender checked his fan presents too.

They ended up spending a good deal of time comparing gifts and vigorously recapping the match and making predictions for the next challenge but after a while Korra excused herself to bathe and dress, the others were going out to celebrate at Narook’s later but Korra claimed to have duties to attend to at the Temple so she was leaving first and despite all the objections and pleads for her to stay the Avatar had to smile and call it a rain-check with plenty of apologies. She also gave all the flowers to Asami, thinking that they would look prettier in the Sato mansion than in her little room at Air Temple Island.

The late Fall night was chilly as she exited through the back door of the arena but Korra had been raised in much harsher climate and therefore enjoyed the coolness that made her breathe out in warm cloudy puffs. There was a slight breeze in the air and a mistiness shrouding the shores as the full moon shone overheard in the dark skies like a watching eye or a gentle beacon.

Naga was a few blocks away, Korra never let the polar bear dog wait by the arena anymore since the crowds often got rowdy and disturbed the beast so she had learned to leave her furry friend close to a friendly shop by the docks and that was where she was heading when the lights went out.

The nearby streetlamps flickered off with a resounding pop that made her jump slightly. Such sudden power outages weren’t unusual in Republic City but it had surprised her and she was walking down a dark deserted shabby back street so she hadn’t been expecting the loud noise of popping light bulbs.

“Damn.” Korra muttered angrily, trying to adapt to the darkness with only the moonlight to light her path. Thankfully, she knew her way quite well and wasn’t too worried about it anymore.

The Avatar walked down the street at a steady confident pace but halfway down the cracked cobblestone road something made her stop. There was a soft scuffling noise close behind her and when Korra turned in the shadows what she saw didn’t give her time to react- a person in a dark cloak was rushing at her and slammed a set of clumsily fingers onto her body, somehow hitting just the right spots that made her topple over partially paralyzed.

The attacker loomed over her, he was older and much taller than her with deep dark circles under his intense emerald eyes, his hair was pitch black and cropped short, spiking out at odd angles as the man smiled at her with eerie and almost maniacal intensity.

“I told you I would make you see me.” His voice was shaky, loud and high pitched.

“What?” Korra’s alarmed mind suddenly made sense of the situation. “You’re the secret admirer!”

“YES!” The man smiled with insane hope. “Did you like them? Did you like the flowers? Weren’t the pretty?” He smiled but then his face contorted in frustration and anger. “I wanted to give you something as beautiful as you but I couldn’t find anything good enough! It was so hard!”

“They were lovely.” Korra confirmed quickly and still in shock, trying to calm the obviously unstable man before he became more upset.

“Why did you never come to me? Why did you never say thank you?! I was waiting! Aren’t I good enough?” The man asked the questions with frantic anguish, still looming over her and shaking slightly.

“I didn’t know who you were, I still don’t.” Korra replied with some irritation, trying to buy time for her paralyzed limbs to recover some feeling. “Who are you?”

“Are you too good to remember me?! We met! We fought during the war! Is this because I’m a non-bender?! I never forgot you! Not for a single day! How could you have forgotten me?” The man shouted, now painfully enraged.

“I’m sorry but I don’t…” Before she could finish he was grabbing her by her ponytail and dragging her painfully into a small alley.

“Bitch, do you think I’m not important enough to be remembered?!” The man yelled as Korra hissed angrily, trying to kick with her numbed legs as he tossed her on the ground but as soon as he looked at her glaring face his own angry scowl softened into panic and he leaned down to caress her cheek with fearful tenderness. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry, I’m sorry! I didn’t mean that. Please don’t be angry at me.”

“You are totally crazy!” Korra spat out angrily with her hair spilling out of her ponytail.

“I’m crazy for you, Korra.” The man crouched in front of her. “Can’t you see? We are perfect for each other.”

Korra flinched away from his strangely sweet breath but her glare did not soften in the least. Bending didn’t even matter- she just wanted her numbed limbs to move, if she could just recover control of her body she could push the guy away with sheer brute strength, she was considerably strong after all, even without her bending.

“What do you want from me?” The Avatar asked, once again bargaining for time.

“Nothing. I don’t want anything from you, I just want you.” The man rambled on with those wide frantic eyes roaming all over her body until she felt like slugs were crawling on her skin. “Korra… Korra, Korra, Korra…” The dragged maniac way he say her name in that high pitched voice actually penetrated Korra’s angry aggressive thoughts of escape and rattled her nerves…What did this lunatic intend to do with her? “I’ll make you mine, sweet, sweet Korra.”

Suddenly all of her thoughts froze in her head, she couldn’t breathe and she still couldn’t move but her eyes were staring transfixed at what the man was pulling from under his cloak- a gleaming silver blade that twinkled slightly in the moonlight. For the first time in two years, Korra remembered the meaning of fear.

«Is this the end of me? Is this how the Avatar dies? No! No, no, no, this is too pathetic! Fight, Korra.» She yelled at herself internally, desperately trying to get her limbs to move again but even though adrenaline made her recover feeling in her arms and legs all she managed was to kick and flay weakly, it was barely more than twitches and the attacker pinned her down effortlessly with his own body weight.

“LET GO OF ME!” Korra commanded, yelling and considering going into Avatar state as the blade slid up to her chest.

“Shhh…” His hand covered Korra’s mouth with strange tenderness. “It will be alright, I’ll be quick.”

Korra’s eyes were wide as she kicked and thrashed, trying to bite and buck frantically. The sharp dagger traced her cheek, leaving behind a soft trickle of blood and rested against her throat, Korra knew then that her window of opportunity had passed- if she went into Avatar State now he would just be jolted into slashing her neck and the Avatar cycle would be compromised.

A shadow blotted out the moonlight and Korra’s panicked mind barely had time to register a new presence in the alley before her attacker was flung off her by an invisible force with startling violence. The blade fell on the damp cobblestones of the ground with a clatter and the Avatar took short hysterical breaths as she turned to witness the horrifying scene before her.

The insane man as hanging in the air, his body contorted in unnatural ways, he was screaming in pain and undiluted fear as red began to pour from his parched lips, there were wet ghastly sounds of fluids being manipulated in the man’s body and the loud snaps of cracking bones as he resisted. Bloodbending, this was bloodbending at its cruelest and finest but for once Korra didn’t even care so long as the insane attacker was kept far from her, then again this was wrong, this was horrifying.

Korra tried to stand but collapsed on her knees and stared at her frightening savior who still stood in the shadows, hooded and focused on torturing the insane person before him like some sort of vile puppet master.

“How dare you?” The voice of her savior spoke to the attacker, it was a dark, low deep baritone with a rusty edge that was scarily familiar- it was a tone that often invaded her nightmares. “How dare you lay a single finger on her, you scum?”

The man’s eyes were wide as saucers as he stared into the concealed face of the savior with horrified recognition and the expression matched Korra’s wide cerulean orbs, she was confused beyond anything she had ever experienced in her life and a jumble of thoughts rushed messily through her head- she had nearly been killed by an obsessed freak, Amon was alive…And he was saving her… With bloodbending of all things! And his words made no sense whatsoever.

The hooded savior raised a hand and clenched his fist, causing the man before him to contort with all limbs snapping gruesomely as blood spurted from every orifice of his body, from his mouth to his eyes. Seconds later the damaged attacker was flung aside like a ragdoll and moved no more but the dark savior still walked to the fallen man and kicked him violently and angrily in the gut.

«Leave, Korra. Run before he remembers you’re here. Go! Go now! GO!» Korra’s mind was screaming at her but her body wouldn’t react, she was frozen on her knees with her wild hair tousled and a trickle of blood still decorating her stinging cheek.

The hooded man turned to her and the Avatar found herself looking into a mask she knew so well, a mask that still haunted her. Korra’s breath was panting out harshly as she struggled to regain control of herself but even her voice was stunned silent.

“How could you let yourself get caught by someone so inept?!” Amon walked to her in quick steady strides. “You could have been killed, Korra! And you call yourself the Avatar?!”

“And why are you so damn riled by it?” Korra’s question slipped out in shocked whispers as she tried to crawl away from his approaching form but her pathetic show of fear seemed to be enough to make Amon stop. He let out a breath through the mask and took his classic pose with his hands behind his back.

“Ungrateful, aren’t you?” Those colorless eyes behind the mask bore into her like ice spikes.

 “How are you still alive?” Korra swallowed dryly but set her face in a defiant scowl. She knew the UR Navy had found Tarrlok’s charred remains washed ashore so she had simply assumed that Noatak had died with him and was lost at sea.

“Why wouldn’t I be?” He tilted his head, still staring intently at the Avatar.

“What do you want from me?” Korra snapped, just as she had to the anonymous attacker that might or not be dead though she didn’t have the guts to confirm it.

“…” Rather than reply, Amon walked to her and picked up her numb and disobedient body, carrying her away from the carnage of his one-sided fight with the crazy man.

“Let me go!” She shouted out, trying to squirm out of his grip.

“Is that anyway to thank your savior, Avatar?” Amon’s tone was as steady and diplomatic as she remembered it from the war days and it sent shivers down her spine even as the man carried her bridal-style.

“I told you to let me go!” She growled belligerently and tried to buck away from him.

Amon shocked her further by turning into a smaller and darker side street and slamming her into a brick wall, pinning her body upright with his own.

“I just saved your life, if I wanted any harm to befall you I would have saved myself the trouble and let that lunatic take you out and keep your rotting corpse like some sort of gruesome flesh doll as seemed to be his intention. So if I were you I’d stop being a defiant little brat and would keep my mouth shut for a change.” Amon’s words were urgent, dark and dangerous in warning but there was no anger in them, he didn’t need to raise his voice to get her to freeze with fear. “Do I make myself perfectly clear?”

That polished mask was barely an inch from her face and those shrewd colorless eyes were narrowed and boring into her like daggers, softening only when she swallowed slowly and nodded in agreement. At that moment she didn’t want to test the old nightmare that she had thought was long gone, she feared what he might do to her with those cursed skills but a little spark of logic also told her that he wouldn’t harm her and if he tried to take her bending once again he would fail because she could always restore it in Avatar State which made his efforts null.

“Good girl.” Amon murmured approvingly but never released the hold on her pinned body, then again she might just collapse if he did let go.

“Why did you save me?” She whispered tentatively in the darkness.

“Because you needed help.” And he felt guilty that the attacker had been one of his old followers… And he couldn’t bear the thought of seeing her die.

“How did you know I needed help?” She murmured suspiciously.

“I’ve been watching you for months.” His reply was instantaneous and simple but it made Korra shudder.

“Why?”

“I’ve been testing you, monitoring your actions and rethinking my own philosophies based on your attitudes. I admit I have been impressed... Except for tonight’s situation.” Amon’s hand rose to her cheek, swiping away the drying blood with his cool thumb.

“Why does it bother you so much whether I live or die?” Korra flinched slightly at his touch even though it was purely unconscious.

“I’d like to know that myself.” The very same hand that touched her face now reached for the mask, pushing it over his head to expose that handsome serious face that she had only seen once but that had been ingrained in her mind ever since. Those pale blue eyes were barely visible in the darkness but they almost seemed to burn as he looked at her anxious face.

“Please let me go.” Korra couldn’t stand looking at that face, she couldn’t bear the way those eyes appeared to scrutinize her very soul.

“I’m not going to do that.” Amon leaned even closer until she could feel the heat of his strong frame molding to her body, crushing her onto the wall.

“What are you doing?” Korra struggled feebly against his form, cursing under her breath. “Let go of me, you monster!”

“Monster…?” Amon didn’t move at all, staring at her with cold fury before a dark smirk tugged at the corners of his lips. “Well, Avatar Korra, if that is what you think of me then let me show how much of a monster I really am.”

“Wha-…”

Before she could even finish a single word his lips were on hers, molding their lips together with bruising force and forcing her mouth open so his tongue could plunder into it with possessive demand. She gasped, too stunned to react while her body betrayed her and relaxed to his, returning the kiss with aggressive defiance before she finally came to her senses and wrenched away from him.

“What the fuck are you doing?!” Korra shouted out in shock.

“Quiet.” Amon ordered softly. He didn’t know how to answer her question, he didn’t know why he was suddenly giving in to such dark illogical urges but after that terrifying experience in which he thought he might never see her alive again something inside him had just shattered completely and he was now determined to teach her a lesson, to mark his territory like a wild beast. “Cooperate and you might just enjoy this. You’ll find that I can be a lot gentler than the lunatic who just tried to murder you.”

“I’m starting to think you’re just as crazy as him.” Korra hissed out, trying to shove away unsuccessfully.

“Maybe I am.” His lips crashed onto hers again, plundering her mouth in a devouring kiss that left her breathless and only stopped when she bit at his lip hard enough to bleed and tried to punch him repeatedly with her half-numbed arms swaying precariously.

Amon licked that bitten lip sensuously but a little angry and spun her around so fast that she stumbled and slammed face first into the cold gritty wall before his body was pinning hers again. Korra could feel his harsh hot breath against her skin as his tongue slid up the back of her neck provocatively, leaving cooling trails of saliva while his hands snuck under her shirt to caress her naked skin and slide up to cup her generous breasts possessively and far too forceful.

She wanted to scream, she wanted to kick and fight and bend her way out of there but she was frozen to the spot for some reason that she couldn’t even identify. She knew she had to hate this, she knew it should be repulsive but for some reason all the fear and rage were interlaced with adrenaline and a strange sort of dark thrill that made her feel guilty as well heated.

«It’s just the rush from a near death experience, Korra! Don’t let him do this!» Korra berated herself internally but at the same time a more illogical corner of her mind tried to rationalize on why his hands on her body felt so strangely compelling- he wasn’t truly hurting her, he had saved her life and she owed him for that… No, she couldn’t think that way, she just couldn’t!

His warm mouth latched onto her ear lobe, biting down sharply to make her gasp and tremble as those skillful large hands palmed, traced, tweaked, pinched and twisted her nipples with rough urgent demand until she Korra was biting into her lip to hold in her voice while her mind turned into a chaotic jumble of confusion and denial.

An abrupt rustle of clothing brought the Avatar back to reality and she realized his hands had left her long enough to shove her slacks down, completely exposing her lower body to the cool night air. She tried to protest, she tried to hide away and fight him at last but before she could truly do anything more than squirm and complain, one of his hands slapped over her mouth as he pressed his body into her back again.

“Stop whining.” He ordered into her ear, pushing her so violently to the wall that she was forced to support herself on the bricks with shaky hands rather than trying to lash out at him with what little strength she could conjure. “It doesn’t suit you, Avatar.” He pulled her top off but twisted it around her wrists so her arms were trapped above her before his hand fell over her mouth again.

Korra glared as well she could in her ensnared position, her shouts were muffled by his powerful grip but he didn’t seem to care and began to kiss down her throat as his free hand explored down her ribs and side, following the smooth curve of her hip and trailing between her legs and up her inner thighs, forcing them apart until his skilled fingers slipped between the petals of her sex, exploring boldly and slipping two digits into her depths.

Amon snickered in her ear slightly as Korra grit her teeth and closed her eyes just to avoid seeing him, she felt humiliated and debased but not entirely because of his actions, in fact the true shame came from the fact that her body was unwillingly enjoying his touch and the proof was in the way he made her shudder so easily, the way he made her flush so intensely and in the slippery fluids that dripped down his fingers as he invaded her, pumping his fingers to languidly tease.

“Didn’t I tell you that you’d enjoy it?” Amon taunted slightly as she shook her head frantically in denial but to no avail. “Well, either way… You can rest assured that I certainly will savor this to the utmost.”

Korra growled into his gagging hand, still trying to resist his provocation but finding it hard to focus when he was so expertly touching the most sensitive erogenous points of her body. His thumb found the sensitive pearl that made her nearly squeal and bite in her own tongue as sparks of almost electrical pleasure shot up her spine, her breasts grinded into the rough brick wall until the nipples chaffed and she felt more vulnerable and exposed than she had ever been in her entire existence! And yet for some reason that knowledge just seemed to make her body even hotter and almost feverish, consumed with exquisite but scary thrills.

His hands withdrew, both from her mouth and her cunt, but soon he shoved his honeyed fingers into her mouth, playing with her tongue and forcing Korra to taste her own salty-sweet essence while his other hand disappeared behind her to trail down her spine sensually before a purr of fabric alerted her of what he was doing.

Korra’s eyes flew open at last as a strange sense of surrealism took over her, somehow it didn’t feel real at all, it was just too wrong, there was no way she could be feeling the hot rigid length of Amon’s cock between her thighs, branding her skin with heat in the chilly night and slipping between her folds, there was no way she was helpless against his body and actually shaking with dread and anticipation as his fingers left her mouth and trailed wetly down her chin before they wrapped dominantly around her throat merely to keep her in place.

“Please…” Korra’s voice was strangled and murmured. “Don’t…”

“I wish the circumstances could be different, Korra…” He spoke in her ear, his tone was almost pained and the way he said her name was like a stab to the heart. “I really do.”

In one graceful move he hitched up her leg, holding it by her thigh as his painfully hard cock pierced right into her cunt swiftly and abruptly, making Korra lurch forward and cry out against her will, gasping and shaking as her weakened body sparked with intense sensation. He began thrusting rhythmically, slamming into the constrictive tightness of her dripping core as his mouth latched onto the curve of her shoulder to kiss and nip as he continued to hold her steady by the thigh and throat.

Korra sunk her pearly teeth into her lower lip, turning her face into a mask of shame and reluctant pleasure and fighting against the moans that bubbled in her throat with each pounding thrust that allowed him to reach and touch places inside her body that sent her every nerve in to overdrive and practically torched her rational thoughts to ashes.

“The faster you submit and let the pleasure consume you, the faster this will end, Korra.” The murmured teasingly, confusing her conflicted feelings further but giving her the mental pass she needed to finally crumble to debauched pleasure.

The Avatar relaxed slightly, arching to him almost eagerly and tipping her forehead to the wall as his deeper, harder thrusts finally tore loud moans and cries from her bruised lips.

“Good girl.” He cooed again, making Korra’s fists clench with angry shame as well a bizarre sense of accomplishment.

The wet smacking sounds as his body defiled hers were deafening in that little deserted alley and her smoky voice echoed around them, getting louder and louder as she allowed the coil of pleasure in her body to tense more and more. Amon’s hand travelled from her neck past her supple bouncing breasts and down her body to reach the point of their connection where everything was so hot, tingly and slippery that they could have sworn they were melting into each other; his fingers began pinching and stroking at her throbbing little pearl and suddenly Korra was screaming incomprehensible words as the coil inside her snapped and she was swept away by an earth-shattering climax that made her see sparks and seize in his arms.

Amon let go of her leg and held her by the hips so she wouldn’t collapse but he didn’t give her a chance to come down from the high of orgasm and continued to pound recklessly and frantically into her soaked clamping cunt until she was clawing at the brick wall, screaming in panted breaths, hearing only her cries and static, seeing only white behind screwed shut lids and climaxing again with sweat sliding down her sensual cinnamon back, chest and forehead.

Only when Korra couldn’t take anymore and was sure she would pass out from the sheer intensity of it all, did he finally slow the pace, slamming into her in slower but deeper violent thrusts that jolted her body to the core before her pulled out, groaning her name and spilling jets of thick rich seed all over the smacked red cheeks of her ass and the smooth caramel skin of her back.

He flipped her around and her trapped hands hooked around his neck, the sound of their harsh panting breaths filled the air as Korra collapsed shakily to the dirty ground, dragging Amon with her as his forehead rested against her shoulder and his arms banded tightly and possessively against her. That sight, that sensation of being possessed, was the last thing Korra experienced before the darkness of the night turned into the pitch black world of unconsciousness.

~~~~~~.:oOo:.~~~~~~

The Avatar awoke abruptly with a gasp, sitting up, looking around with dread and confusion as her heart hammered frantically in her chest. She was in a soft bed that was not her own with Naga sleeping on the floor next to her, it was late morning and by the view she saw out the window she guessed she was at a small inn near the harbor that she often passed on her way to Pro-Bending practice. Korra had no memory of how she had arrived at that place but her whole body hurt and not entirely in an unpleasant way despite the miscellaneous bruises peppering her dark skin, she also seemed to have recovered the full use of her limbs and her bending, yet she remembered nothing past the overwhelming, shameful, exhilarating, terrifying experience with Amon and for some reason thinking about it didn’t feel traumatic despite the immense confusion and conflicting emotions it brought about.

Korra spotted a vase with a handful of lovely black and white flowers on the small nightstand next to bed but it was the note that nestled between them that grabbed her attention. She grabbed it and flicked it open just like the message from the night before and found perfect Water Tribe script directed to her.

**‘Avatar Korra,**

**Your demented admirer was wrong- the pompous flare of Fire Lilies does not suit you, the wild rare beauty of Panda Lilies fits you more accurately.**

**I do not know what came over me last night. Seeing that man threaten your life stirred things in me that I did not know existed and I lost my valued self-control, something that has not happened in many years except when it comes to you. I admit that I do not comprehend why I did what I did but will not apologize, I will not regret it and you will never be free of me again.**

**Remember me, Korra.**

**Your _new_ secretive admirer.’**


End file.
